


Amsterdam

by len_carrera



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/len_carrera/pseuds/len_carrera
Summary: While walking through Amsterdam a dutchman stumbles into you. let's see how this endes.





	Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fanfic. It's based on the Song Amsterdam by the german band "Sondaschule".  
> The Readers pronouns are gender-neutral.

Amsterdam

_I'll piss off tonight out of the prissy life_  
_Into the city, from which the freaks tell themselves_  
_Out of the backyard_  
_Get out of nowhere_  
_Out of the family home_  
_Where unfortunately no love lives_

While taking the last drag of the spliff I start feeling lightheaded and the corners of my mouth turn up.

I moved to Amsterdam a few months back after another fight with my Family. What we were fighting about I can't really remember, the only thing I know is that we were always fighting, about every little thing.  
Amsterdam was always my dream city since I first went there with my friends on a weekend trip.  
Everyting here seemed so peaceful and at the same time it had a bit of a shady flair to it.  
It is so much diffrent from my homelife.

_Pack the suitcases_  
_The rest comes by itself_  
_In this place where even in rain the sun is shining_  
_We pay too much attention to money_  
_There is too little love in the world_

While walking along the Keizersgracht i stop on top of one of the bridges and watching how the water slowliy turns my reflection from blue to an orange-reddish colour in the evening sun.  
I almost couldn't seem to comprehend all of it's beauty with my fuzzy mind.

Getting all the money together to affort a place here wasn't easy to say the least, but money isn't everyting in this world if you really want something.

_Come we dance through the dirt and lift off the ground_  
_Today we only see the city from above_  
_Everything is perfect, just as it should be_  
_Come on, shoot 'em up on our cloud_

I was still Looking at the water, when suddenly a second figur apeared next to mine. Slowly Looking up and my heart starts to pick up Peace, wich i almoest immedeately blame on the weed.  
I see am man around his 20s, cigarette in his mouth, with spiky light Brown hair and emerald eyes. Such beautiful eyes…  
"Are you alright?" "hm? Yes sure, why are you asking?" I say as I try to Sound normal and not high as fuck. "Well you were Looking in the canal for the past ten minutes and barely moved a centimeter. I thought you might feel queasy or something, but now that I look at you I see you are just stoned as hell."  
Caught.  
The man slowly started to walk away again.  
"You were watching me for the last ten minutes?" he turned around and the look on his face was priceless. I think we were both equaly shocked about the fact that i could Piece this information together in my current state. "I saw you around this area here a few times ago and was just worried, thats all."

_Oh you beautiful Amsterdam dam dam dam dam dam dam dam dam_

_Come on, let's dance through the grabstadt_  
_Through lifeless Streets_

_Let's expect something from life tonight_  
_Just get away from the stress_  
_What is better?_

_The bags full of stuff_  
_What makes you forget_  
_Feet as light as a feather_  
_Eyes heavy like lead_  
_We fly off and stop thinking about mortality_

"wanna go for a walk together …?" "Lars" Maybe, okey not Maybe, it is definitely not a good idea to ask some stanger who you meet just a few minutes ago if they wanna go on a walk with you. But he somehow seemed diffrent than anyone I have meet before. Well it could also easily be a sideeffect of the pot that I just smoked.  
"Lars, I still have some stuff on me, if you want to. My Name is (Y/N) by the way" "Nice to meet you (Y/N), I'm sure it would be nice taking a walk around the city." he said that with the most breath taking smile i have ever seen.

_We do not pay attention to money today_  
_There is too little love in the world_

As we sit on a bench and he rolles a Spliff (wich he obviously had done before) with the last bit of Weed i still had on me and a cigarette of his. I tell him about my past home life and how I landet here in Amsterdam. He on the other side told me about his sister and his brother.

_Barely recognizable faces_  
_And we glide through the night like ghosts_  
_Through the fog and the lights_  
_This city is made for us_

Slowly we walk along the canals toghether and talk about everything and nothing at the same time. People walk by us but I hardly notice them, I was so keen on trying to grasp every bit of what Lars was telling me.

In the early morning hours, where both decidet it was time for them to go and find there ways home. Netherlands poped a thought in his minde "Maybe we pay too much attention to money.  
There is too little love in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear some feedback from you guys.


End file.
